Final Fantasy 7: Twilight Song
by Zaios
Summary: Wow...I really didn't think of a description for this story; however, basically it takes place from Crisis Core to Final Fantasy 7. This story does contain OC's but I hope that it doesn't keep you from reading this story. Please R&R.


**Final Fantasy Seven: Twilight Song**

**Chapter One: My Angel**

Zack did squats while waiting for his mentor, Angeal Hewely, to finish his meeting with the director. As he wiped the sweat from his brow and unleashed an exasperated breath a sudden sensation of being embraced around the legs made him jump.

"I got you!!!" a girls voice remarked.

Looking down Zack was met with the Aqua-Emerald eyes of a cute little girl, "oh you kinda scared me there kiddo. Say where'd you come from? Where's your mom?" he asked sweetly.

"Lift me up!" demanded the four year old as she lifted her arms.

He gently took her within his grasp and looked in all directions for someone who might know where the girl came from or who she belonged to; finally giving up.

"So where's your parents? Do they work here?" asked the sixteen year old.

The little girl kissed him on the lips, "I like you," she told him, while dodging the question. The dark haired teen was momentarily stunned before repeating the question.

"Mommy's someplace and daddy is too," she replied playfully.

The second class SOLDIER was feeling fed up with the mysterious girl's games. Just then Professor Hojo and two of his assistants came around the corner. Zack quickly confronted them about the girl. The professor looked at the girl and grinned sadistically, "Why…yes I know who her parents are," he told the SOLDIER before chuckling evilly.

The child clung to the teenager's neck in fright, "Don't let me go with the bad man!' she pleated. The scientist stared at the girl like an animal before smiling, "Now-now Ayane calm yourself," he told her.

Her trembling sent Zack into alarm while looking at the head scientist, "look I just want to know where her mom or dad is so…if you'd just tell me I'd really appreciate it," he told the much older man somewhat sternly.

The old man gave him the same animal-like stare as the girl, "her father should be getting out of the briefing room shortly," he told the boy before he and his assistants continued on their way.

After the three men disappeared into the testing room, Zack tried to calm the youngster down.

"He pokes me with sharp things! It hurts bad!" sobbed the girl.

He held her tight, "don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Really? No more pokes?"

"No more shots-I promise as long as I'm around," he reassured her sweetly.

The girl sniffled as the teen wiped a tear from her eye, "now lets wait for your dad to get out of the meeting."

She nodded while wiping snot from her nose. Zack patted her head before noticing the particular silver streak among her rave-black hair, "Hey…cool silver streak," he told her while lifting it.

"I got it from daddy 'cause his hair's silver," she told him, still with a hint of distress in her voice.

Sudden shock came over the young man once he realized who she was talking about, "No way! Oh man!!" he laughed with excitement, "no way! I can't believe it.! You're HIS daughter!"

Just then the door to the briefing room opened and three men emerged. Angeal looked at the two, "I see you made a new friend while I was gone, Zack," he remarked with levity.

"Ayane what are you doing out of bed? I'm sure your mother is looking everywhere for you," remarked Director Lazard.

Sephiroth looked at Zack seriously but remained silent before removing the girl from his arms and carried her away.

"Bye-bye ZACK!!!" she called to him before her father carried her into the elevator.

"I can't believe that he has a kid," breathed the sixteen year old, still in disbelief.

"Yeah…well don't go broadcasting it around. Sephiroth's daughter is meant to be kept a secret from everyone including the employees here," Angeal told his pupil.

**Meanwhile In The Elevator:**

"What were you doing out of bed?" Sephiroth asked the little girl.

"I wanted to say 'night-night' daddy," she replied.

The twenty-five year old took a deep breath, "I don't want you wandering around the SOLDIER floor Ayane. I don't want you getting hurt," he told her before noticing the redness of her eyes, "Why were you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"I wasn't crying daddy-honest!"

Her father looked at her with a frown, "Who hurt you?"

"No one daddy!"

"Who hurt you? I want to know-_now_."

"Professor…Hobo, daddy. Professor Hobo poked me with sharp things before," she told him.

Sephiroth's normal aloof expression turned angry but he kept quiet.

Just then the elevator door opened to his apartment where his wife promptly greeted them.

"Oh you found her…good," sighed the beautiful black-haired woman with relief.

"She was on the SOLDIER floor Yaone," he told her before kissing her tenderly and handing her their child.

His significant other asked him, "will you be here tonight?"

Sephiroth smiled, "I'll make it a priority," he told her.

Yaone was pleased.

"Daddy give me a kiss night-night," Ayane said.

Sephiroth gave her a little smooch on the forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart."

The four year old giggled happily, "Goodnight daddy."

The silver haired man stroked his beloved's cheek, "I should be home by eleven," he told her before returning to the SOLDIER floor.

The dark-haired lady sighed and carried the girl to her bed.

"Sorry mommy," apologized her daughter.

"Ayane you have to quit wandering around so much. You're going to get hurt someday," her mother remarked sternly, "Your father and I don't want anything to happen to you. We love you; however, we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."

The little girl frowned, "'k" she said before closing her eyes.

Yaone shut off the light and closed the door.

**Eleven o'clock:**

The elevator opened to reveal Sephiroth, "Yaone," he whispered.

Looking at him cheerfully, his bride eagerly lead him into their room and shut the door. Removing their cloths and entering their bed, Yaone and Sephiroth made love. After sex, the two slept soundly within each other's arms.

Awaking the next morning, Sephiroth looked at his slumbering mate softly. A smile came over his face while stroking the woman's raven-colored tresses. Slowly opening her emerald-eyes, she turned to him sluggishly, "Good morning. Do you have the day off today? I hope that you do," she told him sleepily.

"Yeah, I have the day off today," he whispered.

A thankful grin came over his companion's face, "Good. Ayane and I have missed you."

The two kissed passionately and held each other while under the covers.

**To Be Continued In Chapter Two.**


End file.
